


Appa

by cassieminnie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, M/M, Not Incest, father/daughter relation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieminnie/pseuds/cassieminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Minji tracing back the past of her father with a suspicious character she never knew, Shim Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot very random. If any of the scene looks unoriginal, I apologize beforehand.  
> It's going to be short, three-shots... (probably)  
> leave comment and kudos if you enjoy this, adios

He saw the hurt in his daughter’s eyes showed to him, the same kittenish eyes he has, only a lot bigger and more feminine. He was surprise the first time he saw her when she was delivered to him, at the age of two days old, nothing explain of her existence except for that one note, a birth certificate and DNA result prove that she belongs to him. Even anyone who met them knows she’s his since she takes up a lot more from him than her mother. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Appa so young.’ She caresses her father’s face in the frame before became more curious on the guy right next to him. She never met him before so it must have been a man from the past, the past of her father. Curious over this new man identity, she tried to find out this man identity by ransacking his father college book, from what the year states, his father should be 21 years old at that time. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Walking around the neighborhood, nothing seemed to be real at all. The people there had weird hair style, sense of fashion and the cars are old models. But the point was, she was the only one who realized this, everyone else didn’t seem to freak out about this, which mean, she’s the odd one here. She continued exploring until she finally reached her school. They wear uniform, a little bit different from the one she worn, but that was definitely her school. Then she heard a familiar voice, it was Mr. Oh, and just like an instinct she hide herself by the wall, afraid of getting caught. Mr.Oh had known her from his core for breaking rules and came school as she please, so he kinda keep a record on her reputation. She was expecting for a stumpy man with hairs barely attached on his head but to her surprise, he was young and got plenty of black curly hairs. Now that’s a surprise. 

‘No… it can’t be…..’ She panicked and ruffled through her hair.

‘I’ve just travel back in time?’

 

Note: Teaser


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take I & II

[Take I]

“Appa, where are you going?” 

Minji pulled over her father’s hand, stopping him from leaving. He has been doing this ever since she can remember. She has been living with him ever since. Her mother left her with him when she was little and she barely remembered anything about her. In her world, her appa meant everything to her, despite the fact that he never really showed any side of him that he is affectionate to her. But she knows deep down, her father loves her, at least she wanted to believe so. 

He pulled his hand away from her, strong enough to loosen himself away from her, but not really hurting her. Heck, he can never really hurt her, even if he never shows this, he does care of her. 

“I’m going out, don’t wait for me. Nanny Seo will be here and take care of you.” Yeah, they have a nanny to look after her, since her father can’t really be with her all the time. Often some business trips, or overtime workload cause him to neglect his one and only family he has. 

He saw the hurt in his daughter’s eyes showed to him, the same kittenish eyes he has, only a lot bigger and more feminine. He was surprise the first time he saw her when she was delivered to him, at the age of two days old, nothing explain of her existence except for that one note, a birth certificate and DNA result prove that she belongs to him. Even anyone who met them knows she’s his since she takes up a lot more from him than her mother. 

That made him impossible to hate her at all. He wanted to be a better father figure to her, but somehow something felt isn’t right at the back of his head. He never love her mother, what he had with her was only a one night-stand, he didn’t expect that would make him a father to her.

He tried to be good to her, petting her head casually yet felt awkward to him.   
“I’m sorry to let you down all the time, maybe in the next life, you could have asked for a better father, a really good one instead of this old man.” The words stirred something in Minji, she didn’t like it when he said that. 

“Jung Yunho, you stop right there.” Feeling the tone was ordering, he stopped right on the door yet didn’t turn to face her, waiting for her blow.  
“What? A better father? How about if you try to act as one? Do you even know how old I am? 16 years old. 16 years old, appa, you’ve been ignoring me like this for that long. Am I really nothing in your life?”   
She let out her burst as tears threaten to fall any second now.   
“Do you hate me? Why can’t we be like any father-daughter relationship? Is it too hard to love me? Do you even know what love it?  
You know what? Just go! I don’t want to see you anymore, go drunk yourself out and see if you could actually come crawling back home. I’m not going to pick you up anymore after this.”

BANG! The door to her room slam shut, while Yunho let out a sigh, why does his life come to this.   
He left the apartment, and to his surprise, his daughter threat really came true. 

 

The beeping sound was the only sound present in the ICU ward while the oxygen mask is fixated on the patience’s face. He was pale and has barely survived after the accident. Minji sat over by the bed site, holding his hand while Yunho was laying lifeless there. No sign of life showed but she refused to believe her father wasn’t going to wake up. 

“Appa, I did wrong, I’m sorry. Please wake up, don’t leave me like this.”   
Tears wetting her redden cheeks from keep on crying from the moment she heard the news about the car accident.

 

It has been a week since her father was hospitalized, still no sign of him waking up. She misses him, there is no one to talk to and the house felt empty. The nanny and the maids are there but it never felt the same without her father. She missed him so much, that she decided to enter her father reading chamber. It was huge, alright, and mostly filled with books which she found them bored and too dull to be read by a teenage girl. 

She sat on the chair at his study table. It smell exactly like him, the cologne probably rub off in the room. She eyed the room and finally realized there was not even a single picture of their family portrait hanging in their house. Curious get the best of her when she spotted the only picture frame was on her father study table, it was the picture of her father and another man, smiling ever so brightly while he had his hand over the other man’s shoulder. 

‘Appa so young.’ She caresses her father’s face in the frame before became more curious on the guy right next to him. She never met him before so it must have been a man from the past, the past of her father. Curious over this new man identity, she tried to find out this man identity by ransacking his father college book, from what the year states, his father should be 21 years old at that time.   
She didn’t realized how long she was there until she finally saw that man’s picture in the graduation’s book.

Shim Changmin, Fine art student, graduated 2000.

‘That’s it? There’s gotta be more..’She thought as she continued to search for his details. 

Two hours later….she gave up. There’s just not enough info about this guy. All she knows was her father seems to treasure this man a lot, he kept a photo of them, nicely framed inside his study room where he spent most of his time there and that man name is Shim Changmin, nothing more, nothing less. 

She felt like her head was getting stuffy thus a breeze of the outside air might do her good.   
She took a walk and went to a convenient store nearby. She browses through the shelves and pick up a can of black coffee and headed toward the counter. Her head was still filled with the thoughts about the mysterious guy and didn’t keep her head straight until she bumps into a small boy. The boy didn’t do anything nor was affecting by it, but he kept on staring at the candy bars, looking ever so dreamingly. Not thinking about it long, she picked one of the candy bars and paid, before she handed it over to the boy. 

“Here, noona is not a bad person so don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not gonna kidnap you or anything. This is simply a gift…. Present for you okay?” The boy nodded and accepted the candy gratefully. 

She continued to linger around the store before finally decided to head home when the same boy tucked at her shirt. She saw it was the same boy again. 

“Noona, do you have any wish?”  
“A wish?”  
“Neh.” The boy nodded, and Minji pursed her lips and think, then she couldn’t think of anything else than about her father, lying in the hospital bed.   
“Then, I wish that I could bring back happiness that my appa had lost. Bringing back the smile in his life.” She smiled to the boy, wondering why she was being so honest to a boy she barely know. 

 

The alarm clock rings, sending a frown on her face as she felt annoyed over the classic bell ringing. She opened her eyes and looked around, this was definitely not her room, the decoration was different than what her room actually looked like and truthfully, they all seemed to be so unreal. She looked around, noticing this isn’t where she was last night, in fact she had no idea where she is.   
Walking around the neighborhood, nothing seemed to be real at all. The people there had weird hair style, sense of fashion and the cars are old models. But the point was, she was the only one who realized this, everyone else didn’t seem to freak out about this, which mean, she’s the odd one here. She continued exploring until she finally reached her school. They wear uniform, a little bit different from the one she worn, but that was definitely her school. Then she heard a familiar voice, it was Mr. Oh, and just like an instinct she hide herself by the wall, afraid of getting caught. Mr.Oh had known her from his core for breaking rules and came school as she please, so he kinda keep a record on her reputation. She was expecting for a stumpy man with hairs barely attached on his head but to her surprise, he was young and got plenty of black curly hairs. Now that’s a surprise. 

‘No… it can’t be…..’ She panicked and ruffled through her hair.

‘I’ve just travel back in time?’

 

“Changmin, are you going to the library again today?” A familiar voice caught her off guard, and she knew exactly who it was. 

She turned around from the swing she was sitting the entire time, thinking of a way to get back. 

“Stop following me Jung. I don’t wanna be anywhere near you. Your virus is gonna rub off on me.” 

She peeks and there she saw them. The one she saw in the frame, Shim Changmin. She observed the other and startled, it was her father, a lot younger than she ever know. He looks so happy, a lot happier than she ever remembered. 

“Come on Changdol-ah, what’s wrong being all happy and smiling? You should try it, you’ll learnt to enjoy life better this way.”He wrapped his arm around the other shoulder, pulling him closer like what good buddies usually do. 

“Urgh…get off me, Jung.” Changmin shoved the other away, which only earned the other launched himself back at him, again. This time Yunho was pinching both of his cheeks as he puffed off his cheeks. 

“Hyung, Changdol-ah, call me hyung.” Changmin bite the other’s hand. 

“Never!” And he sticks out his tongue out to Yunho and ran away playfully as they continued chasing one another.   
Minji watches the whole scene in amazed, never did she thought her father was capable of laughing or even being that playful and young, the Jung Yunho she knew would never laugh that hard. 

 

“Why are you following me?” Changmin was alone, walking back home when he couldn’t shrug the feeling of being followed. Minji came out from the light pose she was hiding and looked down on her feet, hands behind her back, looking guilt. 

“You notice huh? Sorry for creeping you out.” She apologized. 

“Then stop doing whatever it is you’re doing. What are you, a stalker?” Changmin retorted back, eyebrow lifted amusingly over the other.

“Can I stay with you?” She blurts out of nowhere, Changmin stares at her dumbfounded, she can’t be serious.

“This is a joke right? Do I look like someone who runs a charity home? Erm, don’t answer that, no. Just go back from where you came from.” He walked passed her and left her as he entered his apartment building. She panicked and yelled at him.

“BUT… I DON’T HAVE ANYWHERE ELSE TO GO.”

He waves his hand away on the air, dismissing her.

“Not my problem.” And slammed his door shut. She bites her lips and looked down. Great, she found the person inside the picture cherished by her father, so now what?   
What else should she do….. 

 

[Take II]

Changmin eyes the girl in front of him in his living room, traitorously. If there’s one thing he knows about her, is that she is definitely one persistence girl. 

A few moments back  
Just as he let himself inside his apartment, he shrugged of the meeting he just had with the strange girl, completing forgetting it, until well…..  
the lightning struck.   
Great … and the rain just have to fall on this night, among all of those other nights.   
He took a peek at his window and saw she was still there.   
Maybe if he let her be, she would have just left and go home….

2 hours later…  
He had finished his bath, cleaned up his dinner plate and started doing his drawing project when there is this voice kept bugging him inside his head (his conscience), telling him to go look at the window outside. He had a feeling she could have gone back home already, tucked under warm blanket but his instinct told him otherwise.  
He peeked outside the window.   
And yup, she was still there, drenched in the rain like a kicked kitten left out in the rain, looking all defenseless.   
He sighed …   
Yeah, this is one battle he’s gonna lost. 

 

Back to the current time

Minji has just finished her bath and currently wiggling her toes as she waited for Changmin. He went into the kitchen to fix some food for her. He is a good person after all. She was having a second thought of him when he left her drenched outside, she almost doubted her father taste in choosing a friend. Guess she just takes back her doubt on what she had on him earlier. 

She wanted to explain everything to him. Maybe he could help her out figuring this whole thing straight. First, she needs to learn the reason what has make her father changed so drastically while she stuck in this past zone twilight. Second, she wants to know what happen between Changmin and her father, if he is so important in his life, then why is it she never had met him before in her life? Which lead her to the next thing she wanted to know, her real birth mother. Ever since she was little, her father is the only parent figure she has, a picture of a lady that claimed to be her mother doesn’t say much. She tried asking her father once, but he wasn’t much in providing her answers. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Changmin looks sincerely concern over her, he patted her shoulder when she realizes her tears have been falling. Damn, she never expected to look so vulnerable in front of a stranger. She nodded her head, but couldn’t control her sob.

He placed in front of her a plate of warm pumpkin porridge and a glass of milk. There just something about her, she looks familiar to Changmin, and her name starts with a Jung, maybe she’s related to Yunho, Changmin earlier thought. 

That is before she started explaining her situation to him.   
Then he thought… yes, she’s definitely crazy. 

“Please Changmin-ahjusshi, you got to help me. Nobody else would understand.” She pleads.

“And you think I would? Look, I really don’t know how to help you solve this problem of yours. It’s not like there has been invented time machine that could help you travel back to your time.”

“But you’re the closest person to appa, maybe you could help me figure these things out. There’s has to be a reason why I am put into this situation.” 

She like a puzzle to him, Changmin snorted, “Yeah? Well give me one good reason why I should help you?” 

“It’s destiny Changmin ahjusshi, I never seen my mother ever since I was little, I grew up without one, but more than that, I never see my appa smile, not once. But today, with you, I saw him laughing like any other people. I…” She bites her lips and tries to swallow her tear. “I hate the fact that, maybe, because he had me, he had lost a precious thing in his live. His happiness.”   
Changmin hands her some more tissue. He sighed. Yup, he’s defeated.

“Alright, I’ll help you out. But you have to let me digest things thoroughly first, give me times, it’s hard that I need to accept the fact that you’re Yunho’s offspring. Let alone came from the future.”  
She blows her nose and wipes her tears away. Her messy way of doing thing earned Changmin a scoff, kind of reminds him of Yunho.

“Sure Changmin-ahjusshi, take as long as time you needed.” She gives him her first real smile ever since she stuck in this twilight zone. Changmin cringed at the call.

“Ahjusshi, ahjusshi, you do realized that I’m only 20 years old right?” He snickers. 

“But you’re almost as old as appa. Ahjusshi seems appropriate…” She laughs when seeing how young the man was in front of her. “But you’re right, so… oppa? Changmin-oppa?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s okay. So Minji, you’re gonna be staying here tonight?”

“Can I oppa? I promise to be invisible to you, not bothering you so much. At least until I figure everything else” 

“I guess… what about Yunho? Isn’t only right if you choose to stay with him? And aren’t you going to tell him the truth?”   
She held onto his hands, pleading. 

“Can we not do that? Appa is really upset with me, if he ever find out, I’m afraid he’s gonna hate me, even before I was born.” 

“Silly kid.” He knocked her head, treating her like the child she is. “No father ever going to hate their daughters truly. But sure, let’s do this your way. I won’t say anything until I see the situation I can’t bared to watch anymore. ” 

Changmin stated in a serious tone, the look given to Minji somehow made her felt a bit self-assured. She took the couch in the living room as the place to crush on that night and while she closed her eyes, she somehow felt calm, because for once in her life, she felt like she had someone on her side and that she was not alone. 

 

Next morning

The door clicked, unlocked from the outside while the occupants in the house were still sound asleep. Yunho entered Changmin’s apartment using his spare keys. He tiptoed across the living room when he saw a bundle of blanket wrapped around a body, covering it wholly. 

‘Changmin slept on the couch? What happen to his bed? Oh well’ 

He approached the bundle, preparing for a sneak attack.

“RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!” He pulled the cover away, his eyes bulged. 

“AH!!!!” [Yunho/ Minji’s scream at the same time.] 

Changmin sprinted out of his bed and into the living room where all the commotion came from. “Will you two just SHUT UP?!” 

He ruffles his bed hair and rubbed his face. “God! And it’s only 7.00 in the morning.”

“Changmin, who is she?” “Oppa, how did he get in?”  
Both questions directed to Changmin from the father and daughter. The similarity between the two was undeniable, Jung Minji is Yunho’s daughter alright. Changmin was amused, he could had burst out laughing but he kept his poker face on and instead opted for lifting his brow glaringly at the two and crosses his arms. 

“Yunho, meet your long lost cousin, Jung Minji, Minji, meet your cousin, Yunho.” They stared at one another.

“I have a long lost cousin?” Yunho asked.

“Cousin?” Minji eyed Changmin, ‘Really, you want me to be as his cousin?’

“How come I don’t know any of this? Umma never said anything to me.”

“Well eomonim maybe forgot to mention it to you. But she mentioned it to me, now that’s that. Here’s your cousin, now play nice with her.” 

Changmin ignored the two and went straight into the bathroom to enjoy his morning routine. Minji tried to ignore the other’s piercing stare on her.   
It’s awkward, to be having her younger version of appa staring at her. 

“By any chance, are you interested in Changmin?” Yunho blunt question breaks the tension between them.

“What? No!” She stared at him before sighing and got out of the couch, heading straight into the kitchen and took out a carton of milk. She poured herself a glass before eyed the other.

“Want a glass?” She offered, but Yunho shook his head, gaze still looking suspiciously at her.

“Don’t like milk? No wonder you’re having bad temper all the time.” She mumbled to herself but goes noticed by him. 

“Excuse me?” He sounded offended. 

“Nothing, I just thought… you should drink more milk for now on. It’s good for your own health.”

“Hey I jog every morning, eat a well-balance diet and get check up regularly. I can take care of my own health, thank you.”

“Well suit yourself… cousin.” She finished her glass and turned away to wash her glass. Yunho approaches her closer to have a better look at her. 

“How come you’re staying at Changmin’s house? And why I haven’t heard of you?”

“I live in US before with my parents, they’re very, very distance relative of the Jungs. When I told dad I wanted to come back here, he gave me a number to contact your family, guess I lost it on my way here and ended up meeting oppa. Didn’t know he was a good friend of yours…” Minji mentally patted on her shoulder for creating such a wonderful lie on the spot.   
Yunho wrinkled his face. Something smells fishy but he couldn’t ponder more on the subject as Changmin appeared two seconds later, already dressed in his proper cloth and carrying his knapsack with him, readying for the day of long lecture and short lunch breaks. They headed to their campus afterward, with Minji wondering if she should follow them to class or not. The lessons were too advance for her level and she decided to wonder around the campus while they still had classes. 

She strolled around the area when she notices something attracts her attention. It was a music room and coming from the music room was lovely notes, played by a pianist. She was drawn toward the music and was silently peeking at the room, enjoying the beautiful music when she accidentally pushed on the door too hard, the squeaky sound from the door startled the pianist, stopping the music all the way.   
Minji quickly apologized, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you or anything. Your music is lovely by the way.”   
The pianist stare at her, but not quite. Her iris were grey, she couldn’t see Minji noted. So a blind pianist? 

“Thank you. I didn’t expect to have an audience either. Come closer child.” She called for her. Minji carefully took a step closer to her, letting her hold her hand. A beautiful smile blossom on her face. Despite the fact she is blind, she is one attractive lady Minji had to admit, her feature was so feminine, long brown wavy hair, cute button nose and sharp cheekbone with a hint of red decorating her flawless skin. 

“What’s your name?” The pianist asked. Minji answered her, as she spotted her pouty lips formed a smile.   
“Minji. You’ve come from very far, haven’t you. Trying to seek something that has been lost.” Her expression scrunched, brows furrow as if she saw something trouble. “I can see the road you’re about to travel filled with difficulties, but fear not child, you’re a strong girl, I’m sure you’ll be able to make a wise decision when the time comes.” She reassured Minji.


End file.
